


The Dark Swan

by LegacyAtHeart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, Dark Swan, based on the promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyAtHeart/pseuds/LegacyAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Emma's first kill. Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Swan

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on Emma's first kill as the Dark One. I watched the promo and was inspired to write a piece about giving into the darkness of human nature. It shocked me when I came out of my haze and saw that I wrote Emma and not another one of my characters. This is a short oneshot that I don't think I will continue but I would love to hear your thoughts on it.

The darkness was overpowering. The way it felt to be so close to the edge and give into it, it made her feel so alive. Why was everyone so afraid of the darkness? Why was everyone so terrified? It was human nature.   
"Yes it is."   
She turned around hearing the voice. She didn't know where it was coming from. But she wasn't afraid of it. She wanted to see his face. She wanted to see the person who was her only ally in this place. She wanted to see the truth.   
"You know who I am."  
Not really...but who was she to argue. She was only one person. This person was a whole being because he filled her. He was in control of her.  
"Tell me how much control I have."  
She smiled at that question. She reached out and balled her fist. She felt the life being sucked out of whatever she was holding, crushed by her power. She laughed, a sound that she never made, as it died out, the only thing left was a grey powder.   
"Very good, Emma. Very good."  
Emma Swan looked up and the darkness consumed her, taking her away from the devastation she left in the village.   
The dark swan has risen.


End file.
